1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the provision of a shape retentive, resilient downward tubular extension of the downwardly opening trash bar equipped inlet of an outboard-type of water jet motor for small boats to absorb shock upon striking an underwater object in shoal waters and to prevent damage to the water inlet housing of the water jet motor disposed above the downward extension in the event of striking an underwater object, the trash bars of the water inlet housing of the water jet motor being removed and carried by the lower end of the resilient downward extension and the mounting height of the water jet outboard motor being increased an amount substantially equal to the effective vertical extent of the downward resilient extension for the water inlet housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of water jet motors of the outboard type heretofore have been provided and protective water inlet fittings for throughbottom jet water inlets are also known. Examples of these various are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,035,409, 3,082,732, 3,367,116, 4,055,140 and 4,237,812. However, these previously known devices do not offer impact resistance to the downwardly opening water inlet housing of an outboard-type of water jet pump.